Kapan Peka?
by Lazu011
Summary: Xi Luhan menyatakan cinta kepada penulis komik terkenal Oh Sehun. tapi Sehun malah mengira Luhan adalah fans berat komiknya saja, bukanya cinta yg dibalas malah ajakan kerja sebagai asisten yg didapatkan Luhan. HUNHAN!. [Remake anime Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun] DLDR!


Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak tadi dan pastinya semua orang sudah berbondong bondong untuk segera pulang. Tapi ternyata masih ada seorang siswa _—atau siswi?_ di toilet sedang merapikan pakaianya, entah untuk apa.

"Hhhh Yosh! Xi Luhan siap tempur!" Inilah orang yang sejak tadi merapikan pakaianya di toilet. Dan entah apa maksud dari perkataanya yang siap tempur itu.

.

.

Dengan segenap kepercayaan dan keberanian Luhan berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan percaya diri

"Huhh hahh" Luhan menarik nafas dan mengeluarkanya ketika dia sudah tepat berada didepan pintu kelasnya "Yosh! Pasti bisa!" dan begitulah dia terus menyemangati dirinya sendiri

 _CKLEK_

Suara pintu terbuka itu sukses mengalihkan pandangan seseorang yang sedang melihat keluar jendela menuju pintu masuk, dan ia melihat seorang namja atau yeoja? sedang berdiri didepan pintu dengan tangan terkepal

Luhan yg menyadari dirinyalah yg ditatap mulai gugup kembali, tapi karena ini adalah kesempatan yg bagusnya dia _bersih keukeh_ ke niat awalnya.

Luhan mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati orang tersebut. Dan sebelum menyatakanya Luhan menarik nafas kembali danㅡ

"S-s-sehun-ssi! A-aku selalu menjadi Fans terberatmu!" Luhan terkesiap "Ahㅡ"

'Bodoh! seharusnya aku langsung memintanya menjadi pacarku! Aaaaa bodoh! bodoh! bodoh!' ㅡdan itulah rutukan batin Luhan yg sengsara

"E-etto S-sehun-ssiㅡ"

.

Melihat reaksi orang gugup didepanya Sehun langsung bertepuk tangan dan segera mengambil kertas dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu.

Sementara Luhan hanya memasang wajah bingung dan gugupnya secara bersamaan

"Nah, silahkan ambil! kau ingin tanda tanganku kan?"

Dan Luhan sukses facepalm dalam hati dan memandang horror kertas yg berisikan tanda tangan Oh Sehun itu

 _Xi Luhan, umur 17 tahun, menembak cowo yang disukainya tapi yang ia dapat hanya sebuah tanda tangan ucapan terima kasih._

'Eeehhh tunggu dulu! Emang sih aku bilang aku adalah fans beratnya, tapi ayolahhh!'

"…S-sehun-ssi bukan itu yang kumaksud… maksudku adalah ettoㅡAku selalu ingin bersamamu! …yaa begitulah" Luhan mengataanya dengan nada suara naik turun, diawal kalimat dia mengatakan dengan nada rendah tapi di 'selalu ingin bersamamu' dia berteriak dan pada akhirnya dia mencicit malu

Sementara Sehun hanya menatap Luhan bingung "Selalu ingin bersamaku?" tanyanya bingung

'Aih… APA SIH YANG AKU KATAKAN?! padahal tinggal bilang suka saja! kalau dianggap yg aneh aneh bagaimana?!' ㅡdan sekali lagi Luhan hanya merutuki mulutnya dan menyumpah serapahi dirinya sendiri

"Kalau begitu, sekarang mau main kerumahku?" Ucap sehun datar dan mudah sekali. Seperti tidak tau apa yg terjadi _ㅡ_ _atau emang enggak tau?_

'Mudahnya mengatakanya!'ㅡDan Luhan facepalm dalam hati

-:oOo:-

 **Kapan Peka?!**

 **Disclamer :** Character's not mine

 **Genre(s) :** Romane, Drama, Shonen Ai/Bxb, Comedy(Maybe, garing mungkin :3).

 **Rate :** T

.

 **Warning! :**

OOC, Typo, EYD gak sesuai, bahasa non baku, Absurd, Garing, Modern!AU, Bxb, dll.

'…' = Batin ya!~

Kata kata yg pake _italic_ juga itu Flashback/atau omongan sebelumnya

 **DLDR! RnR!**

-:oOo:-

 **[Author POV]**

Luhan berdiri menatap apartemen sehun dalam diam

'Jadi ini ya tempat tinggalnya?'

"Kenapa diam? Ayo masuk"

"N-ne!"

Luhan berjalan di belakang mengikuti sehun, tanpa sadar dia sudah berada dikamarnya sehun.

'Biasa saja sih kamarnya'

"Hhh aku tertolong, akhir akhir ini aku tidak bisa mengajak siapa pun"

'Hehhh?! jadi maksudnya dia suka membawa perempuan atau laki laki berstatus uke gitu?!' Dan Luhan hanya menangisi dirinya sendiri tentunya banyak dugaan dugaan melantur berputar di otaknya

'Kamarnya penuh buku! Apa kerjaanya sih?'

'Ehh tunggu! aku berada dikamarnya?! heee kalau aku diapa apain gimana?! Mama Luhan takutt ㅠ_ㅠ kenapa aku mengikutinya dengan gampangnya?! apa aku pergi saja? ahhh tidak tidak ini kesempatan terbagusku! lagipula dia laki laki baik kayaknya'

Lu, kau sadarkan kalau kau sendiri laki laki?=_=

.

 _CKLEK_

.

Luhan refleks mengalihkan pandanganya menuju pintu masuk. Dan dia dihadiahi tubuh jangkung sehun yg sudah berganti pakaianya menjadi pakaian sehari hari

.

 _GLUP_

.

Luhan cengo

Sehun tampan sekali

.

"S-sehun-ssi! A-aku akan bekerja keras!" Ucapnya gugup. Pedahal Sehun mah bingung maksudnya apa, dan tak lama kemudian dia mengangguk paham

Sehunpun mulai beranjak dan mengambil hasil kerjanya, lalu diberikanya pada Luhan

"Nah kau akan bekerja keras bukan? jadi bisa kamu warnai komik itu?"

"E-ehh? t-tentu bisa" dan tanpa sadar Luhan mewarnainya dengan pikiran kosong.

Untung saja Luhan jago mewarnai, jadi hasilnya tak hancur, kalau ancur, abis dia.

"Oh iya, kau yeoja kan?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba

.

 _JLEB_

 _._

Mungkin pertanyaan itu biasa, tapi bagi Luhan pertanyaan itu sangat menyinggungnya.

'Jadi selama ini dia dianggap yeoja gitu?!'

"Aku namja sehun-ssi! dan aku bahkan lebih tua darimu!" ketus, Luhan menjawabnya dengan ketus, efek tersinggung kali

"Ahh oke, mian. Oh ya panggil sehun aja, sehun-ssi itu terlalu kaku aku tak suka itu Luhan-hyung!"

Luhan diam dan tak lama kemudian langsung merona hebat

Eoh Luhan salah mengartikan maksud Sehun

-:oOo:-

Tak terasa waktu sudah berjalan selama 2 jam dan tugas mewarnai dadakanya Luhan sudah ia kerjakan

Eh tunggu!

Luhan menatap hasil kerjanya

Dia mewarnai komik?

Sehun seorang penulis?!

"Tunggu! kau seorang penulis komik romance?!"

"Aduh Luhan-hyung, kau sudah mengerjakanya selama 2 jam dan kau baru sadar sekarang?!"

"ehehehe aku tadi mengerjakan dengan pikiran kosong"

"Woahh tapi hebat juga kau hyung! pewarnaan mu sempurna!"

"ehehe thanks, kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu"

"perlu kuantar?"

"tak perlu, aku hapal jalan pulang kok"

"Kalau begitu hati hati, banyak penjahat diluar sana"

Luhan merona hebat, sehun mengkhawatirkanya gitu?! aaaa pemajuan!

"T-tentu!"

-:oOo:-

 **[Luhan POV]**

Woahh aku tak menyangka dia seorang penulis komik!

" _Komikku diterbitkan di majalah bulanan"_

Dan majalah bulanan itu tempatnya para penulis hebat! yeah aku mencintai orang yg hebat!

"Bahkan dia sudah mempunyai tanda tanganya" ahh untung kompleks ini sepi jadi aku tak dianggap org gila karena bicara sendiri

"Umm, Wu… Shixkun? Ah Wu Shixun!" ahh susah susah aku baca, ternyata ada namanya dibawah toh

Eh tunggu Shixun? Shixun?

Engg kok kayak gak asing ya?

.

.

.

"WOAH WU SHIXUN!"

"Berisik!"

"Mi-mian!" Dengan cepat ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju apartemenku.

Sesampainya di apartemenku aku langsung menyimpan tas dan melesat ke kamar mandi yg tentunya aku akan mandi

.

Selesainya aku mandi aku langsung melesat untuk mengambil koleksi majalah majalah bulananku dan mencari cari setiap komik dengan nama pengarang 'Wu Shixun' biasanya disitu juga ada keterangan tentang penulisnya

"Ahh ini dia!"

Kubuka cepat halaman halamanya, dan dapat! Ini dia! dia atas halaman ini terdapat nama penulisnya dan nama penulis komik ini Wu Shixun!

Tapi ini komik romance! bagaimana dia bisa mengerti perasaan wanita?! orang dia kagak peka ㅠㅅㅠ

Lalu kubuka buka halaman terakhir komiknya dan ini dia!

"Wu Shixun, Penggambaran penjiwaan yang peka dan gambaranya yang indah membuatnya menjadi penulis populer—"

Aku sweatdrop ketika membaca bagian romantisnya, heol tak akan ada yang menyangka jika orang yang tidak peka menjadi penulis komik bergenre romance seperti ini, HELL YEAH INI SANGAT ROMANTIS!

"—Karyanya menggambarkan isi hati seorang wanita, dan bahkan memiliki apa yang seorang wanita rasakan."

HEEE?! Bahkan aku masih mengingatnya ketika dia dengan lancangnya memberitau Yuri-sunbae tentang Bra-nya yang keliatan!

" _Hei Yuri-sunbae!"_

" _Ah ya, ada apa Sehunnie?"_

" _Tali Bramu keliatan"_

" _Ha-hahh? Kenapa kau blak blakan sekali?!"_

Haah bahkan dia berucap dengan muka datar, dan ketika Yuri-sunbae menamparnya dan langsung laripun muka dia masih datar

Hahh sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, lebih baik aku tidur saja, sudah larut.

bye the way akhir akhir ini aku banyak menghela nafas—

 **[End of Luhan POV]**

-TBC-

Anyeong! aku author baru disini! coba bikin fanfic remake dari anime Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun, disini Sehun jadi Nozaki Luhan Sakura. Maafkan kalau ada typo ataupun yang lainya.

tapi boleh minta Review kan? biar semangat lanjutnya xD

kalau Reviewnya dikit nanti saya pending updatenya, tapi kalau lumayan banyak saya usahain lanjutnya cepet!

jadi

.

.

.

 **Review?**


End file.
